Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT).
Description of the Related Art
TFTs are used as switching and driving devices in almost all integrated circuits (IC). Additionally, TFTs are utilized in the flat panel display (FPD) industry to control pixels. For many years, the primary material for TFT fabrication has been silicon. Silicon may be used for the active layer within the TFT and may be doped as desired to make the TFT function accordingly. Silicon does have its limitations. For one, silicon is not transparent. More and more companies are striving to develop transparent TFTs.
One of the materials thought to be beneficial for transparent TFTs is indium-gallium-zinc oxide (IGZO). Another material thought to be beneficial for transparent TFTs is zinc oxide. There is a need in the art for a method to fabricate TFTs utilizing IGZO and/or zinc oxide.